a blast to the Past
by Dr.Richoften
Summary: this is what happened after my first story when Richtofen Dempsey Nikolia and Takeo where turned into animals. richtofen's Bsck into the Teleporting and the others already know. but instead of world Control Rich's plans are to see into the pass of this earth and see if it was just like the one they were in.
1. Here one second, Gone Tha Next

it was a normal day for the weasels and really it was pretty good. Wheezy wasn't doing much Smart guy was really just smokeing a cigar and he didn't know what the others were doing . Smart Guy was actuly thinking about what happened he went them to look for tresspasers next thing he knows is poof they're gone. Wheezy grabed his tommy gun. "Boss i'm gonnna see where the others are at"said wheezy loading his thompson and lighting a cigeratte. "good idea wheezy."said Smart Guy grabing his 357 and his switch blade incase something had him lose his gun. soon after getting armed with their weaponrey they started out looking for them in the hideout. after about 20 minutes they found them just looking at a weird machine. "what tha Heck?"said Wheezy looking at the machine also. "um boss we found this."said Greasy looking oddly at the machine and the blue light from inside it. "Well boys what are we waiting for?"said smart guy walking to the machine and stepping in the blue light after the others. then just total orange and weird faces where surroding them while they felt like they just entered a time machine. then they blacked out. when appon wakeing Smart Guy saw that a man dressed in a WW2 German officer uniform was right in front of him. "vell looky mein teleporter worked!" shouted the German in glee. Smart Guy could defintly tell this guy was as crazy as Psycho. "where am i?"said Smart guy getting up and brushing some dust off his pink zoot. "vhy your in New York mein fine little friend."said the german. "and who tha heck are you?"said Smart guyreaching for his knife when he relized it wasn't there. "vhat you zhink i vouldn't take your veapons? anyvay i'm am Doctor Edward Von Richtofen but mein friends call me Dr. Richtofen."said Richtofen looking normal putting his hand out for a hand shake. Smart guy put his paw in his hand and shaked it. "My names Smart Guy."siad Smart Guy looking for his gang. Richtofen noticed this and opened a door to reviel his Gang in there not even harmed dispite the doctors crazyiness he never even harmed them. "Where are we again?"said smart guy that cought the doctor off guard. "you would lauhgif i told you. and e walked out into a smaller yet crape room for him. for a human this guy's pretty smart though Smart guy to himself. and as if Richtofen could reminds he said "i know what your thinking i'm smart ja?"said Richtofen walking into a further corner in the lab they were in.

"who is this guy?"said Wheezy and Greasy to each other. Psycho was looking around hi little room that was paded because he was pretty tough.

(Richtofen's POV)

i didn't know what time or place my teleporter went to but one thing was for sure i knew those weren't just animals dressed up to look like a mafia. they were a mafia gang. i had to tell the others about my sucsee with out letting them see what i had done. "could you vait in here for a minute." i asked. i was still holding my arm form that Weasel in the Straigh jacket had Bit me. Bit the doctor. He was pretty tough for a animal in a starigh jacket i'd seeen form the assluym i was in when i was around 17. I was in a diffrent world though a world after my failure on moon that teleporter from the moon sure was diffrent i should have know since it was haveing a black color than a blue or red one.

(end of POV)


	2. Enter Tank Dempsey!

Richtofen was writeing in a jornel he'd kept since his adventures in his world. "i can't believe i acutly fixed mein teleporter"though richtofen to walked into the main are of his lab he built by takeing some things he'd found when he was in his adventures with the Peinguins.

(Smart Guy's POV)

"Boss, How are we gonna get out of this prison?"said Wheezy while he was trying to reach the keys that crazy guy locked us in here with.

"i'm thinkin' i'm thinkin!"i said back to him. man was this gonna be a day or what? first this Nazi comes out of nowhere. Now we're locked in chains!

"we's gonna get out of here. first we's gotta get to da keys then we can get psycho out of his prison over there."i said pointing at the cell next to us.i could hear Stupid banging on the cell window with a tin cup. "we've gotta get out of here"i though to myself.

(End of POV for Smart Guy)

"Richtofen!"yelled a voice on the end of the doctor's door. "i'm comeing Dempsey."said Richtofen walking to the door. Tank Dempsey the strenght of Richtofen's group of zombie slayers was standing at the door holding a Colt .45 pistol. "your up for guard duty"said Dempsey flatly "because soon it's gonna be me and frickin Krystal. god i hate my job."said dempsey facepalming himself about the last part. "Fine dempshey i'll go on watch. you watch mein new prisoners."said Richtofen grabing a luger and walking out the door.

"Prisoners?"said Dempsey cunfusied.

"OVER HERE DUMBELL!"yelled Smart Guy looking out the steel door of his cell. the other weasels laughed at the remark followed by a "STOP THAT LAUGHIN!"form Smart Guy.

(Dempsey's POV)

uh boy was i gonna ring that weasel's neck. That is if he'd do it again. "says the guy who's in pink?" i actuly smirked at my remark. i heard a few others laughing their head off. i also heard pinkie yelling at them for laughing. i laughed when i heard a punch and a crash come from the cell. i walked over to the cell to see a blueish colored weasel against the wall with pinkie holding his fist in his face."sorry boss!"said the weasel with the blue fur and bowler's cap."that's what i though wheezy."said pinkie. so that's what that blue weasel's name was. i think i just found a new friend or enemy.

(end of POV)


End file.
